1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an environmental monitoring device and in particular to a method, system and program for monitoring multiple diverse environmental measurement devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and program for managing a particular environment according to environmental sensitivity preferences designated by a user on a personal storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic environmental measurement devices provide for taking measurements that are computed to reflect a portion of the environment such as amounts of smoke, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, oxygen, radiation, temperature, wind speed, humidity, etc. that are in a constrained portion of the environment. Environmental measurements can be taken in solids, liquids and gases and in a constrained area or in a non-constrained area. In particular, an electronic environmental measurement device is able to translate a measurement, such as the speed of a propeller driven by the wind, into a numerical output. Numbers computed by calibrated electronic environmental measurement devices are associated with a scale of measurement that has been assigned to that type of environmental measurement. An individual may be able to consult a chart or other documentation to discern the meaning and/or implication of the computed number. For example, a computed wind speed may be compared by an individual with a chart containing advisories based on a range of wind speeds.
While conventional environmental measurement devices provide a computed number that can be utilized by an individual or group to monitor a particular portion of the environment, there is a need for electronically documenting the measured data in a timely manner. In addition, while some electronic environmental measurement devices do provide for electronically documenting the measured data, there is a need to electronically document data from multiple diverse electronic environmental measurement devices such that a comprehensive environmental profile can be determined. For example, while an individual may be able to consult a chart or other textual data to discern the meaning of a number computed by an electronic environmental measurement device, this data is not always available, may not be current, may not provide recommendations for how to respond to particular measurement values, and may not provide analysis of measurements from multiple diverse electronic environmental measurement devices.
Some environmental measurement devices are coupled to a controller that adjusts a particular aspect of a particular environment or process in response to an environmental measurement or in response to a preprogrammed setting. For example, a thermostat detects the air temperature of a controlled environment and when the air temperature rises above a threshold temperature, activates an air conditioner to cool the air in the controlled environment until the detected air temperature is less than the threshold temperature. However, for example, by adjusting the humidity in a particular environment or an air speed, the effectual temperature of the particular environment is adjusted. Unfortunately, the prior art does not provide for controlling a humidifier, an air conditioner and a fan by a single device that also knows the environmental needs of a user or object detected in the environment. In another example, a smart thermostat may be set to decrease the temperature of a room at a particular time, such as in the evening, and then increase the.temperature in the room at another time, such as in the morning. However, a thermostat is typically set only for those people living in the house. A smart thermostat does not provide for automatically and temporarily updating the smart thermostat to adjust the temperature of the room where the guest is staying according to the temperature preferences of the guest.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable that a method, system and program is provided for monitoring multiple diverse electronic environmental measurement devices by applications stored on a single personal storage device in order to store monitored environmental related data over a period of time, assist the user by analyzing the monitored measurements according to environmental sensitivities of people, machines, and other objects within an environment, and control the adjustment of the environment according to variable environmental sensitivities.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved environmental measurement monitoring device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system and program for managing multiple diverse environmental measurement devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system and program for managing a particular environment according to environmental sensitivity preferences designated by a user on a personal storage device.
According to the present invention, environment indicators computed for a particular environment from among multiple environments are converted into a common transmittable data format. The environment indicators are transmitted in the common transmittable data format to a data processing system, wherein the data processing system has access to a personal storage device proffered by a particular user. An environment sensitivity profile for the particular user associated with the particular environment, is retrieved from the personal storage device to the data processing system. An environment indicator analyzer application executing on the data processing system analyzes the multiple environment indicators received at the data processing system according to the environmental sensitivity profile and determines control signals for adjusting multiple environmental control systems that control the particular environment.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.